


【all梅】俄狄浦斯

by GaoMei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Incest, Multi, Out of Character, 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoMei/pseuds/GaoMei
Summary: Kun是小梅第一任老公的儿子。瓜迪奥拉是德容的亲爹。瓜和小梅结婚。乱伦家族外加ooc。Kun黑化警告！！本文联合作者：@mushroom @薄荷牛奶（7IV） @小团子要抱抱啦 @Norma-Mu @谢如涣 @邓小宪





	1. Chapter 1

“啊！呜……好棒……快点……”阿圭罗刚进门就听见他那放荡的监护人甜腻的浪叫。他已经数不清是第几次了，但今天他是故意没有提前通知莱奥他要回来。

莱奥和他的情人显然什么都没有察觉，他们还在楼上的房间里，但那淫靡的呻吟声早就飘下来了，甚至就连水声和“啪啪啪”的声音都一清二楚。

阿圭罗把东西扔在沙发上，在那些心跳脸红的声音中坐了一会儿，随后“倏”地跳起来，跑上了楼。

“出去出去！”他暴力地拉开房门，Omega糖果一样甜蜜的香味扑面而来，他差点就因此而失去理智，是另一种Alpha的信息素，充满了占有欲和攻击欲，这个味道使他清醒多了。

“这是谁，莱奥？你说的那个小子吗？”那个Alpha看着他笑了一下，仿佛根本没把阿圭罗放在眼里。

“Kun……？你怎么……不要……唔……不要做了……Kun……别看……”从情欲中醒悟过来的莱奥看见了阿圭罗愤怒的脸，他慌乱地推拒着他的情人——一个不比阿圭罗大多少的年轻小伙。“啊！哦……不……”那个年轻人显然毫不在意，他低下头咬着Omega的气味腺强迫莱奥屈服，继续像是婊子一样发出柔软淫乱的浪叫。

“让他看看，既然他想，”那个Alpha持续对沉默的Kun挑衅着，“让他看我是怎么肏他的监护人的，你是他的好妈妈吗，莱奥？”

“不要……Kun……对不起……”莱奥想要反抗，但信息素让他无力挣扎，甚至扭着腰用他那布丁一样软弹的大屁股吃得更深。

“他妈的给我滚出去！”阿圭罗只沉默了一小会儿，随后他一胳臂把那个Alpha从莱奥身上抡了下去，“滚出去！”还没有结束，他上去补了一脚又一脚，直到那个没能反应过来的家伙慌慌张张穿上裤子逃了出去。

还是不行，Kun的信息素因为那短暂的打斗而兴奋着，但屋里依旧充满着其他Alpha的信息素。他吸了一下鼻子，然后暴力地砸开了窗户。他一回头，莱奥还坐在床上，可怜兮兮搂着被子，羞耻、抱歉以及害怕的情绪从那明亮的深色瞳孔里一览无余。当阿圭罗走近他，他甚至缩紧了被子，那一对无辜的大眼担忧地望着他。

“对……对不起，Kun，我不是故意让你看到……我……”莱奥语无伦次向比自己小十岁的继子解释着，他真的很抱歉，也真的很无辜，在照顾着Kun的这十年以来，年轻的他压抑着欲望，直到Kun成年，那些年的空虚像是反弹一样加倍而至，他根本阻止不了自己妓女一样骚浪的身体寻求Alpha的爱抚。上帝啊，他干了什么？他居然把自己被男人肏着小穴高潮的样子给自己的继子看光了，他是多么糟糕、淫乱的监护人。

“你最近似乎很快乐啊，莱奥……”他听见Kun的声音与往常有些不一样，他知道他把Kun惹得生气了，“每天都让Alpha肏你屁股很爽吗？”阿圭罗毫不留情用着那些肮脏淫秽的词汇侮辱着莱奥，他受够了，他受够那些爬上莱奥的床、不知从哪里冒来的、各种各样的Alpha。

仿佛莱奥根本不在乎他，也从没有把他当作是Alpha。他刚一成年，莱奥就开始邀请别的男人们进到自己的卧室，享用自己的身体。

他的信息素告诉他，要夺回来，那是他的领地，他的Omega。

“不是的……我……对不起……”莱奥低下头，他的声音因为激烈的性事而虚弱，变得更加柔软。阿圭罗知道其他的Alpha们有多喜欢莱奥用这种嗓音尖叫、呻吟。

“你没在乎过我。你不知道我的感受。”阿圭罗只是站在那里，他感觉身体在发烫，是愤怒舔舐他的心脏，“你根本不知道！你不知道……哈，算了。”他第一次这样和莱奥说话，和他亲密无间的、挚爱的莱奥。

而莱奥显然更加慌乱，他用被子裹紧身子，抬起来，想要再次解释：“我保证不会有下一次了，Kun……我……”可他却连一句借口都没有，只能看着Kun愤怒的眼睛——平日里应该充满着温柔而令人快活的神采。

“别再解释了。”Kun只说了这样一句话就跑出了房间，狠狠摔上了门。

“Kun，最近你听课很不认真，发生了什么事吗？”

阿圭罗收拾书包的手僵住了，“没，没有啊，可能有点感冒，哈哈……”他尴尬地看着他的文学评论课教授，他不明白向来薄情的Alpha为何最近对他如此上心。教室明亮的日光灯打在教授锃亮的脑门上，映衬着还算得上年轻的教授温柔的笑脸越发慈爱。

等等，慈爱？这正是阿圭罗不自在的最大原因，天知道这个向来偏爱天才和乖巧学生，教了他半年都对他不理不睬的瓜迪奥拉教授为什么最近突然像变了性一样，每天都对他关怀备至。Kun面对他非常喜欢的教授突如其来的关注表现得手足无措，心里却又暗自得意。

好不容易摆脱了教授的关心，Kun推着自行车往家走，路上，他突然收到了一条来自他现在最不想见到的人发来的信息，Kun的好心情瞬间化为了泡影。他恶狠狠的滑过信息，可还是迟迟没有按下删除键。别扭的少年闷哼一声，点开了信息。

From leo，

Kun，明天7:00在花园餐厅一起吃个饭吧。

我想给你个惊喜(^-^)

阿圭罗盯着笑脸的表情看了许久，眼前浮现出了他的监护人年轻时肉肉的脸颊和温顺的笑脸，可惜下一秒这张占据了他整个人生的脸就被欲望拉扯得丑陋不堪，干净的脸颊上沾满着各种液体，恬不知耻地用他甚至还含着其他Alpha阴茎的身子求他离开，他的监护人在他成年的那一刻就不要他了。

本想硬气点当一个成熟Alpha的Kun还是留下了这条信息，也不知那人怎么就那么确定他明天晚上没有课。惊喜什么的他才不在乎。

别扭的少年怎么也没想到这惊喜竟是这样的“惊喜”或者说——惊吓。餐桌对面是他最近常常见到的慈爱笑容，这一次阿圭罗不想逃而是直接僵在了原地，连眼珠都移动不了半寸。耳边不停回响着梅西的声音：

“Kun，这位是瓜迪奥拉先生，佩普，这是我儿子阿圭罗。”

“Kun，我要结婚了，你愿意让瓜迪奥拉先生加入我们的小家庭吗？”

“什么，原来你们两认识啊？原来你就是Kun常提起的教授？Kun是个很努力的孩子，佩普，你以后要多关照他呢。”

“Kun，以后你可以叫瓜迪奥拉先生爸爸啦。”

结婚？爸爸？

开什么玩笑！

阿圭罗拍着桌子站了起来，餐具碰撞出巨大的声响吸引了整个餐厅的注意力，Kun没能注意这些。直冲脑门的血压高得太阳穴都看得出来微微跳动，他不知说什么，只是盯着瓜迪奥拉平静的眼睛，恨不得撕碎了他。

原来如此，原来那些突如其来的关注是这样的缘由，他居然连他的教授搞上了他的监护人都不知道。他将迁怒的目光转向了梅西，无措的Omega显然不明白他怒火的烈柴何在。

“你就那么想摆脱我，还是你就那么饥渴？迫不及待地把我赶出家门就为了找Alpha满足你，小情人们玩腻了甚至还给我找个不知道大你几岁的爹吗？！”压着嗓子丢下这句话，Kun懒得看他教授的表情夺门而去。梅西比他身着的白衬衫还要苍白的脸庞将是他今晚最后的记忆。

18岁的成年Alpha已经到了可以饮酒的年龄，阿圭罗冲进街边的便利店把自己所有的钱都买了酒，两瓶烈酒足够他的胃翻江倒海，将梅西吐出脑海吐出心底吐掉所有美好的时光。那异样畸形的感情被他暗藏了许多年，永远见不得光的爱恋早就应该死去了。

他坐在路边直接对瓶吹，热辣的液体灼烧着他的胃袋，呛到眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。头重脚轻的世界有着奇妙的幻觉，借酒消愁什么的果然都是假的，不然为什么，那人的脸不仅没有在他的脑海里消失还越发在眼前明晰了起来呢？

消瘦得棱角分明的脸不再孩子气，英俊得有些不真实，但那双圆溜溜的眼睛倒是十年如一日，盛满了母亲般的关爱。

“我不想当你的儿子，你也不是我的母亲。”

在酒精的麻痹下他不知道这句话到底有没有说出口，但那人再次苍白僵硬的脸庞实打实地扎疼了他的心口。

“我想当你的爱人，你的Alpha，你为什么要找其他人呢？我也爱你呀。”

既然那句话他听到了，这句话应该也听到了吧，Kun抬起手摸着莱奥柔软的头发，不管不顾地，将唇印上了浅色的薄唇。

好软……这确实是他最后的记忆了。

阿圭罗醒来时，一时真不知自己在哪，白茫茫的一片让他甚至生出了来到天堂的滑稽想法。手臂上冰凉的感觉唤醒了他的神志，透明的液体一滴一滴的顺着塑料管流进他的手背。原来他在医院，这是喝多了被送来醒酒吗？那么，莱奥呢，那个吻是真的吗？

阿圭罗自己坐了起来，万籁俱寂的病房只有他一个人。他还有些头晕但还是注意到了卫生间里传来的异响，是莱奥吗？他自己拿着吊瓶小心翼翼不发出声音地走到卫生间门口，关得严丝合缝的门只从下方的通风口处泄露了里面暖黄的灯光。偷窥欲熊熊燃烧了起来，他蹑手蹑脚地靠着墙蹲下去将目光通过缝隙瞄了进去。

莱奥坐在洗漱台上背靠着镜子，白色的衬衫大开着，露出来的脖颈和锁骨密密麻麻全是深红的吻痕，瓜迪奥拉俯在他胸膛上，猜都猜得到肯定正在吸Omega小巧的乳珠吸得起劲，莱奥捂住嘴，极小的声音还是断断续续的飘进了Kun的耳朵，“你……再吸……也不会有奶水的……疼……换一边……”但他抚摸着瓜迪奥拉光头的手怎么看怎么像要将柔软的胸肉更多的送进Alpha的嘴里，年长男人修长的双手揉红了Omega上身嫩滑的皮肤才放开被吸得红肿的乳头。

阿圭罗痛恨着自己的视力，在那一瞬间也能看清莱奥被唾液晕染的奶头涨大得像颗小红豆似，靡红嫩软，光是看着舌头上都仿佛尝到了甜蜜酥烂的红豆和奶香，瓜迪奥拉的光头无论何时在灯光下都很耀眼，他抬头拿开莱奥颤抖的手吻上他的唇，手也不闲着，拉开两人的裤链将梆硬的性器握到一起撸动着。唇舌上缠绵之极，唇舌交错的水声和亲吻声亲昵地充盈着狭小的空间，两人不断变换着角度，舌头绞缠得像两条求欢的蛇。阿圭罗几乎能想象瓜迪奥拉舔舐在梅西喉头的舌，敏感的Omega为Alpha的占有欲颤抖着，裤子湿得能滴水。

瓜迪奥拉那混蛋放开了莱奥，按着Omega不自觉扭动的身体：“你说过不在这里做的。”被他撩得欲火焚身的Omega哪还顾得上自己说过的话，四肢如水蛇一般缠了上去，Omega的香味从他大张的腿间肆意的奔腾而出，熏得在场的两位Alpha差点当场发情。瓜迪奥拉用上了力按住梅西扭动的细腰：“小混蛋在门口看着呢，你确定要在他眼皮子底下和我干起来？”

阿圭罗条件反射的站了起来，头晕目眩的黑点间全是梅西白得发光的纤细腰身。

生活像个一触即破的气泡，以往看似美好的结果如今全部破灭。而阿圭罗此时只觉得麻木，再多的愤怒从喉头涌上来化为盲目的嘶吼和发泄，却留下情欲的余烬。

想起自己仓皇逃离那扇门时瓜迪奥拉施舍似的眼神，不甘与愤懑占据了心脏。

如果自己大胆一点，是不是就能……

莱奥焦糖色的眼睛，被身上Alpha的信息素所引诱，混着眼眶里的泪水折射出令人怜惜的水光，这种哀婉温顺的臣服姿态，加上白皙的皮肤与柔韧的腰肢，配在甜如蜜糖的Omega信息素中，无论意志如何坚强的Alpha甚至对信息素较为敏感的Beta，想必都会为他发疯的……

阿圭罗深深厌恶着自己为一个婊子发情的行为，但仿佛无止尽的，淫荡而可爱的莱奥不断出现在他的脑海里，上课，下课，运动……甚至梦里也不放过。

又来了。他有点厌倦地想到。

这是梦，毕竟，在现实里他的监护人就算欲求不满，但从不会找自己名义上的“儿子”来解决“问题”。

他冷冷地看着面前的监护人——那是莱奥几年前的样子，稍有些肉感的脸颊，还有明亮的圆眼睛，和如今变得成熟，瘦削凌厉起来的莱奥不太一样，他把每个阶段的莱奥都珍藏在心里，而现在这个“冒牌货”，不值得他哪怕分出一丝感情。

他想甩手离开，离开这个得不到回应的幻梦，但是却被他的欲火之源轻轻拉住，只一句话，从此再无清醒之日。

“我想要你，kun。”

他仿佛浸泡在温水中，就算是在梦里，莱奥温暖的口腔也足够致命，一点一点升温的情欲已经将他完全包裹，留下的本能只允许他努力控制住不要将阴茎进的太深。

就算是梦里，阿圭罗对莱奥也是温柔的，但是这次的莱奥想要的是激情与暴力，他附在阿圭罗耳边低语，用丰满而柔软的翘臀摇晃着祈求奴役和命令，以此得来满足。

鞭子的抽打换来满意的啜泣，草草润滑过的阴茎肏进甜蜜的淫穴，阿圭罗用强势的Alpha信息素驯服身下的Omega，同时发泄着自己不知名的愤怒……

他不能这样下去了，他要把莱奥夺回来！

阿圭罗醒在自己的床上，怀里是手腕儿被绑住的莱奥，他亲昵地磨蹭着莱奥的脸颊，手掰开白嫩的臀瓣戳弄着红肿的小穴，不管莱奥的挣扎，将阴茎顶了进去。

精疲力尽的Omega只能可怜的哀吟“呜……kun，求求你不要……啊……”

莱奥永远也忘不了昨天的kun，自从上次自己和佩普在医院的事被他发现了，kun的情绪一直不稳定，平日里听话的kun，旷掉了所有瓜迪奥拉的课，无论自己怎样劝说也完全不听……而这不稳定终于在昨天到达了顶峰，kun像头疯兽一般闯进他的卧室，带着极为浓厚的信息素……

“是我的错。”莱奥这么想，是我一直忽略了他的感受……内疚几乎要压垮了他，自己是不合格的监护人，没有尽到该尽的职责，淫荡的身体甚至因为kun的信息素流水了……被绑起来，被暴怒的kun肏弄到昏过去，已经一个晚上过去了，他现在的样子就像一个真正的妓女……

“你在想谁，Leo？”

“不！kun我没……”

“哈……我知道了，是你的未婚夫瓜迪奥拉？还是那群小Alpha们？瞧瞧……多么忠贞的妻子，屁股里还塞着继子的阴茎！”

“不……求你，别这样……”

“住嘴！你这婊子，有什么资格说出这样的话，闭上你的嘴，好好挨肏！”

不，不应该是这样的。莱奥被阿圭罗吓坏了。可怜的Omega从未想到自己会在继子的身下扭动自己淫荡的身体。他18岁就没了丈夫，为了抚养抚养刚上小学的阿圭罗，他敛起了自己欲望，努力地去当一个母亲。他足足忍了十年，一直忍到了继子长大。他已经知道自己雌伏于年轻的Alpha会让继子难堪了，他明白Kun不会叫一个只大他几岁的Alpha爸爸，可是，为什么瓜迪奥拉也不行呢？

“啊……不要……Kun，我还是你名义上的妈妈，不可以……啊……”

“你流着水的小穴可没说不可以，你看看你自己，多么不知羞耻，嘴上拒绝，其实小穴还在不停地吸我的鸡巴，婊子，舒服吗？啊？”

阿圭罗好不怜惜地将自己的阴茎插进莱奥的粉色穴口里，他要惩罚这个的监护人，惩罚他的淫荡，惩罚他不停地忽视自己。

莱奥的屁股比他记忆中的更大更软，摸起来更舒服。只有上帝才知道这个婊子的屁股到底被多少个Alpha揉过。他还没有生产，骨盆就因为要接纳男人的阴茎变宽了。可恶，他明明记得父亲刚把莱奥带回家的时候，莱奥还是个又纤细又可怜的少年，是他的父亲用财产和宠爱，把莱奥养成了一个丰满柔软的Omega。他还能想起自己六七岁的时候，每次闯了祸，莱奥总会护着他把他揽在身前。那时候，他总会得寸进尺地用侧脸贴着莱奥的肚子，用双手扶着莱奥的臀揉捏一把。

这个被自己父亲调教出来的Omega，好可怜，Alpha总能提起裤子就走出房门教训自己不听话的孩子，Omega却在为Alpha因愤怒而产生的信息素流水。莱奥的裤子总是湿湿的，他曾趁莱奥穿着宽松短裤的时候，把手伸进他的裤管里，摸了一把莱奥臀部的下沿，惹得莱奥低喘了一声。他本以为莱奥会像父亲那样打他一顿，但他却羞红着脸把阿圭罗的手从自己的裤管里拿出来，娇嗔了一句：“小混蛋。”

他应该算是自己的妈妈，他是父亲的Omega，可他从来没有叫过这个Omega妈妈，他想占有莱奥，就像自己的父亲那样，让莱奥完完全全属于自己。瓜迪奥拉？他才不配做自己的父亲，他才不配拥有莱奥。

Alpha的信息素侵犯着莱奥，莱奥被Kun的父亲标记过，十年过去，他的身体被Kun那与他丈夫类似的信息素侵犯地发抖。他不停地流水，小小的乳房挺得高高的，他甚至为阿圭罗张开了生殖腔外的软肉。Kun咬着莱奥的腺体，揉着他的胸前的乳珠，那根已经成年的阴茎不停地进出他的后穴，他在被自己当成儿子的男孩侵犯，他在被自己的孩子肏。

不可以，不可以，他还有未婚夫，他还没有吃避孕药，“求求你……Kun……对不起……是我的错……对不起……佩普说今天要和我们吃午餐，过会就会过来……啊……快停下……”

“你不止一次在我的面前和别的Alpha做爱，你的男朋友多到我两只手都数不过来，怎么，你还怕失去这个未婚夫吗？”

“呜呜……Kun……求求你了……不要让他发现我跟你的事情，家里的钱帮你父亲还完债务以后就剩的不多了，你现在才读大学一年级，你会需要他的帮助的……Kun，我答应你，我会好好照顾你，我会满足你……Kun……”

阿圭罗从来没有听莱奥说起过家里的财务状况，他只知道自己的父亲给他俩留下了一笔可观的遗产，他从不知道还有什么债务。他停下动作，将莱奥翻过来，阴茎却还钉在他的身体里，“你又要为了钱嫁人吗？就算我父亲的遗产用光了又怎么样”他向前顶住莱奥，脸几乎快贴到莱奥的鼻尖，“我已经长大了，我可以养你！”

“Kun……我知道你对我的喜欢了……但我不能让佩普发现我跟继子有染，他并不是一个好说话的人。Kun……求求你……”

阿圭罗放过了哭得湿漉漉身下已经被撞得通红的莱奥，他拔出自己的阴茎质问他，“你只是为了钱才跟他在一起吗？那你跟他分手，我不要他的东西。”

莱奥掉着眼泪，“Kun……不论是什么理由，我都是要跟他结婚的……”

“不可以！”

莱奥委屈地看着他，几乎又要哭出来，“一直跟继母在一起，别人会笑话你的。”

“我不在乎！”

“可我在乎。”莱奥拉起阿圭罗的手，“Kun，我答应你，我不会抛下你的，今后如果你要跟我……只要佩普不发现，我……我也可以帮你……”

“可是？”

没等阿圭罗把话说完，楼下门铃就响了。

“他来了，快解开我的手。”阿圭罗原本并不在乎一个大学教授，但莱奥却哆哆嗦嗦害怕极了，也许瓜迪奥拉确实是个不好惹的Alpha。他松开莱奥，莱奥急忙下床，穿上衣服，“Kun，快回你的房间去。床单，床单也带走。”

莱奥急匆匆地下了楼。

阿圭罗在楼上听见了他们的对话。

“你好香啊。”瓜迪奥拉嗅到了浓郁的信息素，他不由得被吸引，接着吻上了莱奥脖子旁的腺体。

“佩普，别……别这样……Kun在家。”

“那小子不是爱偷看吗？让他看个够吧。”

莱奥连连拒绝，“佩普，你不是要带着孩子跟我们出去吃午餐吗？弗兰基人呢？”

“那小子这两天分化了，野得很，你不会喜欢应付这种小Alpha的。”

又是Alpha，那个淫荡的婊子听到这里估计又湿了吧。

阿圭罗把床单扔进了自己房间，穿上裤子走下楼。他的监护人，他的继母，正在跟那个光头的Alpha在门口激吻，他明明刚刚还在自己的身下挨肏，刚刚还在对着瓜迪奥拉说不可以，这个可恶的婊子，他才不该相信婊子的鬼话。

“瓜迪奥拉先生。”Kun在楼梯上叫停了他们，“你又来了。”

“我来见见我的未婚妻，怎么，孩子，你有意见？”

Alpha们的斗争在Omega的感官里显得格外剑拔弩张，他能感受到两股信息素在扭打厮杀，尽管明面上他们尚且相安无事。幸好Alpha对Alpha的信息素并不敏感，瓜迪奥拉并没有把阿圭罗当成对手。“佩普，我要冲个澡换套衣服，你在客厅等我一会。”

Omega又扭头看向阿圭罗，“Kun，去换套衣服吧，我们一起去吃午餐。”

分开了两个在争夺他的Alpha，Omega又在为了遮掩继子留在自己身上的痕迹发愁了。他找到一件领子高一些的衬衫，套上长裤，万幸今天是去一家非常正式的餐厅用餐。现在他只希望Alpha们不要再毫无节制地散发信息素了，他不想再弄湿裤子。

午餐有些尴尬，弗兰基没来，只有阿圭罗一个。他们只说了几句话就因为话锋带刺被莱奥叫停了。

“我想见见弗兰基，我还没见过他，我们不能瞒着孩子结婚。”

“放心吧莱奥，他是个乖孩子，他会很喜欢你的。只是小Alpha难免冲动，他会跟他妈妈住段时间，我的前妻是个Beta，她能处理好年轻人的小问题。”

“等等！我没有同意你们在一起！莱奥，你忘了我今天跟你说了什么吗？”Kun反应强烈，他才不要跟别的男人分享莱奥。

显然，莱奥出门前担心的事还是发生了，他才制止不了年轻人的信息素，不久之前他才被继子压着被继子的阴茎进入，他依旧敏感脆弱，他的腺体在肿痛，他的小穴在抽搐。莱奥红着脸，“对不起，我去一下洗手间。”

Alpha们的战火并没有因为Omega的离开而停息，瓜迪奥拉靠着椅背，交叉双手，“Kun，你还记得你是我的学生吗？”

“那又怎样。”

“你已经旷了我的课几个星期了，肯定是不能及格的。我听说你之前就有几门课没过，就你现在的成绩，怎么也要再读个五六年才能把学分修满吧。”

他在向自己施压，阿圭罗更生气了，“我读多久的书跟你有什么关系？”

“只怕你的监护人负担不起你的学费吧。”

“我自己会打工兼职，我不用莱奥为我花钱。”

瓜迪奥拉嗤笑一声，“以你现在的学历能做什么呢？你靠打杂端盘子能挣多少？你真的舍得让莱奥吃苦么？”

阿圭罗被堵的说不出话来。

“我和莱奥结婚对你和莱奥都好。他是个柔弱漂亮的Omega，凭他的魅力不用吃苦就可以享受优越的生活，而你，说难听一点不过就是个拖油瓶。Kun，我一直都很喜欢你，你是个聪明的学生，你应该知道怎么选择。”

莱奥从洗手间回来，他看着阿圭罗阴沉的脸色，心里慌张极了，他不知道阿圭罗会跟瓜迪奥拉聊什么，要是他把今天的事都说了那就遭了。他搭着阿圭罗的手，“Kun，你怎么了。”

Kun噌的一下站起来，他甩开莱奥，“你们结婚吧。”说完，头也不回的走了。

莱奥想要追，瓜迪奥拉却拉住了他。

“我要跟着他，他上次酒精中毒都进医院了。”

“放心吧，这次不会的。”瓜迪奥拉握着莱奥的双手，他从口袋里拿出一个灰蓝色的小盒子，里面躺着一颗漂亮的钻石戒指。“莱奥，要不要试试咱们上次去定制的婚戒呢，我今天刚拿到的。”

“佩普……”他终究会是瓜迪奥拉的Omega，真不知道等他正式戴上婚戒，阿圭罗那孩子又要做出什么事来。


	2. Chapter 2

在那之后的几周里，根据瓜迪奥拉所回复的话，阿圭罗有乖乖去上他的课，似乎一切都平静下来。莱奥摸着自己手上的戒指，Kun这段时间也没有再回来看他，却让他隐约觉得不安。

瓜迪奥拉倒并没有因为阿圭罗之前毫无敬意的话语而困扰，这是莱奥唯一能松一口气的地方了。他的未婚夫甚至为他们一家人谋划了一个短暂但温馨的婚前旅行，就去不远的一个小岛度假。这是一次重要的聚会，他希望借助这个机会能修复阿圭罗和瓜迪奥拉的关系，同时，瓜迪奥拉的儿子——弗兰基，也会参加这个聚会。

一开始，莱奥还担心阿圭罗会拒绝这种无聊的家庭活动，他打电话过去，磕磕绊绊邀请自己成年的继子，甚至用恳求的语气稀里糊涂讲了一些阿圭罗肯定会讨厌的大道理，但意料之外，阿圭罗直接同意了。这个几天前还处于极端叛逆的年轻人仿佛已经回到了他平日里阳光开朗的样子。

这让莱奥重新提起了信心，只要他做的足够好，阿圭罗会理解他，Kun一直是个听话又体贴的好孩子。

只要……

第一步是他现在能找到餐厅的位置。自打他们一起抵达了度假酒店，他就在这迷宫一样的布局里彻底迷失了。瓜迪奥拉约他们在餐厅见面，而阿圭罗已经一早就下楼去泳池解暑了，该死，他还没带手机。

莱奥窘迫着在走廊里漫步，他尽量装作轻松，这样就没有人会发现他丢脸地迷路了。

“请问。”突如其来的声音把莱奥吓了一跳，他抬眼，面前是一位拥有美丽金发的年轻Alpha，那人脸上带着太阳光般的笑意，他的信息素也像是太阳的味道，“请问您是在找什么东西吗？”

“我……嗯……是的，我在找餐厅。”莱奥结巴了几句，他窘迫地脸红了（他的脸红总是格外明显，让他的整张脸看上去像是个水蜜桃），和年轻而英俊的阳光小伙搭话总是叫人心跳加速，想入非非，上帝啊，他可是已经有未婚夫的男人。

“真是太巧了，我也要去。”年轻人的眼睛像是宝石一样闪闪发光，他握住莱奥的手，只是礼节性，但是莱奥迅速地抽走了自己的手，他在心虚，“啊，对不起……我只是……我无意冒犯。”年轻人很礼貌地体谅了莱奥，他像是最有教养的贵族一样，一边保持着适当的距离，一边又风趣幽默地同莱奥谈天，在他的带领下，他们很快就抵达了餐厅。

他们走入餐厅的一片烛光里，这让一切变得浪漫起来，甚至人的大脑都会因此而昏沉。“可以了，谢谢您，我就到这里。”莱奥低垂着眼睑，他真的不敢再看年轻人英俊的脸庞，佩普可能就坐在那里看着他，他不能干出这么放荡的事儿来。

“事实上，我也要在这里用餐，家庭聚会。”

“那真是太巧了，我也……”

他们还没能感叹这样的巧合是多么有缘分，莱奥就听见了瓜迪奥拉的招呼：“莱奥，弗兰基！真是太巧了，这里坐。”在他们惊愕地对视下，瓜迪奥拉走了过来，他揽过年轻人的肩膀，热情地给莱奥介绍着：“莱奥，认识一下，这是弗兰基•德容，我的儿子，跟他妈妈姓了。”

德容，那个帅气的金发青年诧异地看着莱奥，他似乎一时没有能接受那个现实——那个可爱的Omega居然是他的继母。而莱奥则更加糟糕，他的脸上在发烫，他居然，居然对着自己的新继子有所幻想，再一次地，他惊讶于自己的淫乱和堕落，羞耻地说不出话。“弗兰基和Kun同岁，他们甚至在一个大学，如果有机会的话……”他的未婚夫还在介绍，但莱奥只觉得一阵耳鸣，想要找个地缝钻进去。

“Kun，你来了。”瓜迪奥拉看向那个最后才姗姗来迟的年轻Alpha，阿圭罗刚洗完澡，T恤都贴在他古铜色的肌肉上，Alpha的信息素几乎扑面而来，“我介绍一下，这是你的新兄弟，弗兰基•德容。”

Kun看了一眼莱奥，他的继母（应该是他的Omega）脸色红红的，眼神也在躲闪，就像他想的那样，见到了新的年轻Alpha就走不动道。他威胁似地释放着信息素，告知着这个新成员莱奥到底是属于谁的。但是他的嘴巴上，就像是一位热情的朋友似的，礼貌地和对方握了握手：“你好，弗兰基。我是塞尔吉奥•阿圭罗，你可以叫我Kun。”

他紧贴着莱奥坐下，悄悄地用手捏了捏Omega柔软的腰肉。

晚餐的气氛还算可以，德容是个善解人意的年轻人，他很快就从震惊中恢复过来。但或许是因为莱奥对德容过于热情了，阿圭罗总是不满地轻轻踢着他的脚。

他该和阿圭罗好好谈谈，不能这样下去。德容和他只是兄弟而已，不是情敌，他们要好好相处，至于佩普……莱奥皱皱眉，他只希望阿圭罗能收敛一点，他真的很需要这个富有而体贴的Alpha丈夫。作为一个年轻人，阿圭罗也需要这个领路人。

想着，他轻轻敲了敲阿圭罗的房门。年轻人把门打开，这一切都很正常，直到他毫无防备地走进去，阿圭罗从后面一把把他推倒在了床上。

Alpha侵略性的信息素冲了过来，阿圭罗像是一只雄狮一样把他压在身下，扯开他的浴衣，啃咬他的锁骨。

而莱奥，他闻到信息素的瞬间后穴就湿了，像是个腿软的婊子一样，就连挣扎都欲拒还迎，被压在身下，被男人包裹着，甚至在小声呻吟。“Kun……别这样……我们……我们谈谈……”

“你这骚货……你就穿着浴衣过来……你有没有看见外面那些Alpha，他们的眼神像是蛇一样舔舐着你的腿根。”Kun继续用信息素驯服他，毫不留情往湿软的骚穴里挤进两根手指润滑，用Alpha粗壮的鸡巴在他雪白的大腿上蹭着。

“轻点……莱奥的穴要……不行……”他差点就发出了那些下流淫贱的浪叫，被自己的继子指奸着，他甚至沉迷其中，“我不是……Kun……”他这副样子又有什么说服力呢？吸嘬着手指的穴口分明是邀请，甜蜜的信息素更是挑逗。莱奥忍不住抚摸Kun那年轻而完美的肌肉、帅气的脸庞——和他爸爸有些像。他实在是禁欲太久了，身体彻底成为Omega本性的奴隶。

“你说什么不是？”阿圭罗几乎是有些嘲讽地笑了，“你不是喜欢年轻Alpha吗？怎么样，你的新继子？很帅是吗？我看你流水儿流的都腿软了……”说着，阿圭罗肏进了他的两腿之间，像是性交一样抽插着，手指仿佛是剪刀般开合扩张，让淫乱的肉洞可怜兮兮地躺着水儿，把床单弄得湿漉漉。

“我没有！我……Kun……不许说这种话！”莱奥生气地捶打着继子的后背，他的手是那样无力，几乎比不上挠痒——他自己清楚自己多么心虚，一个淫靡、不知羞耻的Omega少妇。天啊，他不敢想像瓜迪奥拉会怎样生气，如果他知道了自己和Kun的事儿。莱奥想象着自己丈夫愤怒的信息素，甚至喷了更多的水儿，“啊……Kun……轻……我晚上……晚上还要回佩普那里……”Omega小心地哀吟着，恳求身上掌控着一切的Alpha。

“放心吧，莱奥，”阿圭罗贴心地保证着，“我今天不肏你的骚屁股。”说着，他拿出一个东西——是一枚跳蛋，“我在酒店的情趣柜里找到了这个可爱的小东西，让我猜猜，你晚上还要侍奉你的新丈夫对不对？让我帮你练习一下。”说着，阿圭罗打开了开关，那个小东西猛烈地振动起来。

“不……啊……我要……要……”Omega的眼睛垂着，已经接受了Alpha的命令，母羊一样乖顺，“唔……啊……”甜蜜的呻吟又充满了空间。

“真乖，莱奥……”阿圭罗叹口气，他继续在腿根儿摩擦着，用手一点点地、毫无阻力地把跳蛋塞进去，穴口被振动着，淫水儿溅得到处都是。他俯下身，享受这份温存，把头埋在Omega的颈窝里。

德容听着这一切，他不想像个偷窥狂一样，但是那门缝里传来着香味，Omega身上草莓挞一样甜美的味道几乎在一瞬间抓住了他。

28岁的Omega，又大又圆的黑眼，小小的身子，有些害羞躲闪的眼神，更重要的是甜蜜的信息素，他几乎一闻钟情。对于分化较晚的德容而言，他还从没感受过如此令人心动的信息素。第一次见面，Omega像是只可爱的兔子一样窘迫，他很喜欢。

这一定是造化弄人，否则莱奥怎么会成为他的继母，他在那短短几分钟里就失恋了。

而现在，他只是在走廊里散步，偶然看见莱奥进了阿圭罗的房间。接着，他鬼使神差地把耳朵贴在了门上。

他不该知道这件事，不该闻到这股味道。德容不得不快速跑回自己的房间，用冷水使自己冷静下来。

那天更晚的时候，他又看见莱奥回到了瓜迪奥拉的房间。

他的父亲会发现这一切吗？莱奥也会像是这样，婉转着在瓜迪奥拉的信息素中呻吟吗？

他不能再想了，德容拍拍自己的脑袋，让自己更深地埋进水里。但那股草莓挞一样的信息素却始终纠缠着他的大脑。

等德容下一次看见莱奥，那是在瓜迪奥拉的婚礼上。他穿了西装，胸口别了一朵白花。

宾客们交替问候他的父亲。朋友、亲戚、同事，瓜迪奥拉的亲友们对着Omega七嘴八舌。莱奥没有什么其他亲属，只有他的继子阿圭罗参加了他的婚礼。那个年轻人穿着和德容差不多的装束，被一拥而上的宾客们挤在一边，只能远远的看着他的继母。

阿圭罗似乎并不想祝福这对新人，他找了一个空荡荡的桌子坐下，默默地看着那隆重的结婚仪式。只等着仪式结束，婚礼进入了宴席的阶段，他盛装出席的继母才急匆匆跑过去，享受了一会儿他们的时间。

德容也想过去。他也想和这个柔软的Omega说说话，比起他严肃的亲生父母，瓜迪奥拉新娶的这个可爱的妻子让他感觉很不一样。他想再闻闻那点心一样的甜味儿，但他被热情地宾客们堵在了路上，不得不应付着人们的问候。

他看见阿圭罗和莱奥说着什么，他看见莱奥脸红了，他的继子挽着他的手，带着他向后场走去。他们要干什么？德容想着。他脑海里全是他曾经看到过的淫乱的画面。他不敢相信莱奥居然敢在婚礼上还和他的继子光明正大的偷情。他盯着莱奥的背影，阿圭罗回望了一下会场，十分警惕。德容赶快把眼睛躲闪开来。不会的，莱奥不会那么做。德容在自欺欺人。他们肯定过会就回来了，瓜迪奥拉还希望和他们一起吃饭。

他们消失在走廊里，阿圭罗拉着莱奥进到了一件用于准备婚礼的房间里。这里现在空无一人，几小时前莱奥刚刚在这里试下他的礼服。

“婚礼怎么样？你终于如愿以偿嫁给那个老秃头了。”阿圭罗抱着莱奥，他把头埋在Omega的侧颈，莱奥的新婚丈夫还没有标记他，但很快就会发生，就在今天晚上。

“好了，Kun，别瞎说。我已经完成了你的要求，现在……”莱奥红着脸，他不敢说那些话，那会提醒他是个多么不要脸的Omega。他不想那么做，可Kun看上去又生气又悲伤，那种Alpha的信息素他根本拒绝不了。更何况，他不能让Kun在他和佩普的婚礼上胡闹。所以，当Kun拿着那个小小跳蛋要放进他的小穴时，他羞耻着同意了。

“啊……别动……Kun……放了我……”他感觉到阿圭罗打开了开关。那小东西一下子就开始在他敏感的甬道里跳跃着，让他的腿软的不行，靠在了他继子的怀里。

“瓜迪奥拉要是知道你在婚礼上还带着继子给你的跳蛋，他会怎么样？他还会和你这种荡妇结婚吗？”Alpha的气息浓烈了起来，阿圭罗抓紧了莱奥的腰，他如同一只绝望的野兽那样，愤怒的信息素环绕着莱奥。

“Kun……啊……不……我受不了了……”莱奥只敢把自己的脸压进Alpha的胸膛小声呻吟。他的水儿已经把内裤弄湿了。阿圭罗大力揉捏着他的臀肉，这只让一切变得更糟，“放了我……放了我……Kun……今天……今天不行……”

阿圭罗沉默了一会儿，随后大发慈悲地从小穴拽出了那让他崩溃的小玩具。“Kun……就这样……别生气了……”莱奥还靠在他怀里轻喘着。但这已经不是他的Omega了。这几天梦境一样淫靡而背德的日子将永远沉寂。阿圭罗感到一阵麻木的刺痛。

莱奥背对着他整理了一下衣服，Omega走路的姿势还有点儿奇怪。他应该在莱奥说出结婚誓言的时候打开开关，阿圭罗想着，他就该让所有人看看这个淫乱的Omega的本来面目——一个会作践自己不惜嫁给比自己大十几岁的Alpha的骚货。瓜迪奥拉是个成功的Alpha，他的信息素也很强大，真是个Omega少妇的理想对象。阿圭罗想着，比起告诉自己莱奥是为了瓜迪奥拉的钱和他结婚，这个解释更让他难以接受。

“瓜迪奥拉有没有告诉你他明天要出国参加会议？他凌晨就要出发，今晚不会陪你的。”阿圭罗最后还是开了口。

“……”莱奥原本正打算从房间出去，但现在停下了脚步。一个没有丈夫陪伴的新婚之夜，真是不能再更可悲了，他本该在这晚被标记，切实地成为瓜迪奥拉太太。莱奥只是苦笑一下，“我相信佩普，他只是太忙了……Kun……配合一下好吗？至少是今晚……”说着他走出了房门。

德容感觉到他们的婚宴很沉默，他不知道这是不是莱奥知道了瓜迪奥拉马上要出差的缘故。可怜的莱奥。如果换做是自己，自己也会一样生气。

回到家，天色很晚了。瓜迪奥拉似乎还是打算和他的妻子度过一些共同时光，他换了睡衣，一同走进了他们的新卧室。而德容，他睡在客房里，另一间客房是阿圭罗。他还没怎么和他的新兄弟交流。但他现在唯一想做的，是在这冷清的房间里幻想他的继母。

太过于安静了。德容不太喜欢这种环境，他通常会听听音乐，或者玩儿会儿iPad。但他现在心烦意乱。他在床上翻滚了几下，最后还是跳起来，走出自己的房间，悄悄靠近了瓜迪奥拉的卧室。如果被发现，他想，他就说自己是来用对面的洗手间的。

而走道尽头的房间里，完全是另一番景象。

千百年来作家们著以笔墨费心描绘、极尽遐想的肉体欢愉，莱奥并非第一次感受。爱的经验使他早已褪去未分化时的稚气，身体格外绵软多情，这于任何想要寻找伴侣或情人的男子来说都是不可抗拒的，瓜迪奥拉自第一次见面便深知莱奥的天性。而莱奥呢，自然是爱着丈夫，不过这爱里多少有些不纯粹罢了。他生来温柔乃至顺驯，思想却略为混沌，不曾思考过肉体与精神之爱的区别，但他对瓜迪奥拉的依恋使他本能地意识到瓜迪奥拉对于这个家庭的重要性。

莱奥跪在床上。他的白衬衣还沾染着橘花的气息，缎带紧紧地扣住了白皙的脖颈，下半身却淫乱不堪。瓜迪奥拉的手指在他的穴里搅动，咕啾咕啾的水声不绝于耳。Omega总是这么湿润。他被这情欲卷挟，颤抖得好似雨中的一株风信子。瓜迪奥拉微笑起来，在他耳边轻轻呵气，“我的小棉花糖这么快就融化了吗？”

于是这朵粉色的棉花糖用甜蜜的吻俘获了瓜迪奥拉。当他把阴茎插入时，几乎毫无阻碍——莱奥把屁股翘得更高，湿热的甬道热情地吮吸着。瓜迪奥拉拽住了他脖颈上的缎带，用力地抽插，像骑一匹母马一样骑着他。

莱奥的意志早已屈从于这副身体，他甜美的唇，嫣红的乳头，圆润的小腹，翘起的阴茎，都本能地渴望一切爱抚亲吻。那样滚烫而硬挺的利刃在敏感的后穴里进进出出，莱奥完全忍不住大声呻吟，“啊……佩普……我不行了……啊……”忽然，他的衬衣被整个儿撕开，瓜迪奥拉急切地啃咬着他颈侧的腺体。莱奥浑身一颤，猛然想起先前阿圭罗在那里留下的痕迹。那是他淫荡的罪孽，他既和新婚丈夫交欢，还忍不住对儿子张开双腿。愧疚和惊慌使他几乎痉挛起来，然而他却无力挣扎——瓜迪奥拉标记了他。他被完全操开了，成结的阴茎把热液全都喷射在子宫里。Omega渴望受孕的本能使他舒服地长声呻吟，颤抖着到达高潮，后穴里淌出一大股爱液。瓜迪奥拉喘息着，缠绵地亲吻他的耳朵和脖颈，柔声问他喜不喜欢小孩子。莱奥因为快感而无法回答，然而眼泪却一滴一滴淌到脸颊上。

“如果我不是你想象的那样……你还会爱我么？”莱奥哑着嗓子发问。他的新婚丈夫笑着亲吻他疲倦的双眼，“当然了，亲爱的瓜迪奥拉太太。我爱你，但我不能陪你了。祝你晚安。”

莱奥头脑昏沉有些晕眩，他甚至没有注意到丈夫的离开。

弗兰基站在幽深的走廊上。他这样失魂落魄，过了很久，他才意识到已经听不见父亲的声音和莱奥的呻吟，只有门缝里还透出一点微光。他的心已经搁浅，命运是个跌跌撞撞的水手，指引他找向那有光的去处。

房间里，他的阿佛洛狄忒是那样柔顺地陷在羽毛床上，脸颊上的绯红显然是某种欢愉的遗迹。那胴体在朦胧的光晕下愈发圆润，销魂的爱穴湿漉漉的吐着水。弗兰基几乎喘不过气来，一股蛮暴的热情瞬间攫住了他。

柔软的Omega承受了太多，趴在床上一动不动。他又被标记了。被强大Alpha俘虏的Omega都会像这样，虚弱且不设防。Omega的身体在改变，弗兰基能闻到他身上正散发着自己父亲的气息，醇厚缠绵的Alpha信息素与那甜甜的草莓味纠缠在一起，不久，他的小腹会渐渐隆起，然后拥有自己的孩子。

情欲的气味折磨着弗兰基，他发育迟缓，最近才分化，可面对这样的场景，再迟钝的年轻人也会被撩起欲火。

可这毕竟是父亲的Omega，理智让他不能做出和这位继母的另一位继子一样的事。他不想让这段关系更加复杂，他也并不想戳穿新继母的私隐让这位Omega被父亲厌弃。确实，他有私心。

弗兰基为Omega盖上薄毯，父亲一向不注意这些细节。他任由新婚妻子赤身裸体地躺着，那些液体还留在Omega的下身，试图带走他的体温。

“弗兰基……”莱奥虚弱地睁开眼睛。

“莱奥……我……”年轻人无法解释自己为何出现在了父亲和继母的房间。他惊慌失措，就像小时候弄坏父亲的最爱的那套高尔夫球杆时那样。他害怕，他不知道该站还是该坐，也不知道要把手放在哪里。站在柔软诱人的Omega身侧就是已经是无法饶恕的罪过了。

Omega拽了拽毯子，但这着实是件费力的事。他刚刚才被标记，他把所有力气都用在了接纳另一个强大的Alpha融入他的身体。他原本也是想要一份体面的，但他好像无力挽回自己在新继子心中的形象了。他就是这样卑微低贱的Omega，一个泄欲的工具，只要在Alpha的身下，小穴里吃着他们的阴茎，他就可以忘记自己的身份，可以不要尊严和廉耻。他本想让德容给自己一个机会，让他重新学会当一个继母，真不幸，他一定又沦为了一个婊子。

“我这个样子是不是很难看？”

“不！不是！你、很美。莱奥，你很美。”年轻人愣愣地，说不出什么精妙的词句，他的眼睛代替他的双唇，正赞美着莱奥露出的肩膀、脖子，还有那有条美人沟的下巴。他忍不住伸出手，轻轻抚过莱奥的面庞，“莱奥……”

“你也想……肏我？”柔弱地如同的羔羊的莱奥却有着一双鹰的眼睛，他捉住了Alpha心里那邪恶丑陋的心思。

弗兰基抽回自己的手，“不，不是的……”

Omega的眼睛里泛着泪，被人觊觎并不是他的错，他是自己太过诱人的受害者。Omega在哭泣，他为自己失去最后一点尊严伤心。

“你不该对婊子仁慈，再来十个Alpha他的骚穴也吃的下。”Kun毫不留情地推开门。

Omega闭上眼睛，想要逃避。

德容从未想过会跟自己的继兄同时站在这个房间，而且还是在刚刚被父亲标记过的Omega面前。

Kun在步步逼近，他下意识地想要护着莱奥。

“你还不知道吧，他最喜欢你这样年轻漂亮的小Alpha了，他这具下贱的身体不知道被多少个人肏过。”阿圭罗恼怒得很呢，他气愤属于自己的Omega在伺候过那个老男人之后，又勾引到了那个男人的亲儿子。他总是在做这种事，总是！

“你！你不该说这样的话。”德容怯生生地反驳着。

“弗兰基，你应该说实话，你想肏他，就跟所有男人一样，你也无法拒绝他的诱惑。”Kun掀开了莱奥身上的薄毯。他坐在床边抚摸着莱奥的背脊，顺着他的腰线把手伸进了他的股缝里。莱奥的小穴还是湿的，里面还残留着自己丈夫的DNA。他的后穴再次被搅动，身体也不自觉地抽痉挛。“啊……啊……Kun……住……住手……”

阿圭罗并不介意被德容看见这一切，他驾轻就熟地欺负这具身体，肆意惩罚那红肿的小穴。

“你要不要试试？”阿圭罗挑眼看了看德容。

感官的刺激和心理的扭曲几乎让他抛弃自己的守则，他冲上去，抓住阿圭罗的衣领，“你不该这么做，他是我父亲的Omega。”

“他曾经也是我父亲的。”

年轻人的争斗分不出胜负的，唯一的受害人只有莱奥。他又开始情动，他的身体又想念起了曾标记过自己的人。这两个年轻人，分别遗传了他们父亲的信息素，相似的基因对他有同样具有吸引力。他又开始浑身发热了，就像被扔进了滚水里似的，又燥又疼。

“啊……不要……不要……”可无论莱奥如何维持自己的理智他也改变不了自己身为Omega的本能。他扭动着腰胯，一点点蜷起身子，他根本没有意识到自己正在把阿圭罗的手指吞得更深。

阿圭罗把德容推到一边。德容木楞地站着，看着一个年轻Alpha用手指肏着自己的父亲的Omega。可他竟然在恐惧中生出了一丝期待来，刚刚的愤怒似乎在这混乱的荷尔蒙中被冲散了。

阿圭罗解开了自己的裤子，他决定当着自己继母那胆小的新继子的面，炫耀自己可以尽情占有自己名义上的母亲。他把莱奥抵在床头，让他跪着双手扶墙，他轻轻松松地就把自己的阴茎顶了进去，“莱奥，你终究是做不了一个好妈妈的……”他的话音中夹杂着喘息，即使这是条刚刚被成结的阴茎肏开了的甬道，也不妨碍它继续吸吮、牵动其他Alpha的心。

德容咽了咽口水。他应该离开，可他挪不开自己的脚步。

“Kun……我我受不住了……”莱奥反手去抓阿圭罗的头发。可他的手指是那么无力，甚至攥不住一根头发。他软得像一汪水，那一身雪白的皮肉都跟随着身后之人的顶弄颤动。他的嗓音已然沙哑，呻吟不再甜美，嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘似乎成了一种生理地机械的本能。德容看着莱奥嘴角晶莹的津液，缓缓滴落下来，从锁骨滑落到乳尖。说没有反应是假的，他的胯下早就隆起来了。

阿圭罗搂着莱奥的腰，忽然停下来。他似乎有了个新念头，一个能让瓜迪奥拉气到放火烧家的念头。他不该让那个老男人的亲生儿子置身事外的，这世上绝不会有比让父亲发现自己的亲儿子上了自己的娇妻更震惊的事了。“弗兰基，你就不想亲亲他？”

德容那根紧绷的弦突然被人弹拨了一下，“不……不可以……”他挥动双手拒绝。他转向右，不对，门在另一边。他迟钝地迈开腿。

就差一步，只差一步，他也要堕进深渊了。

“莱奥，弗兰基不喜欢你……”

莱奥正靠着阿圭罗的前胸气喘吁吁。

“你多可悲呀，他甚至不愿意亲亲你。”

德容在门口停了下来。他的身后传来了阵阵啜泣，回过头，是莱奥正双手掩面哭泣呢。他并非理解不了莱奥的心酸与委屈，但莱奥的处境并不是自己造成的，他是莱奥的新继子，他们认识还不超过一个月，他不该用行动背叛自己的父亲，他已经做错了不少事了。

德容走出卧室，靠在门口的墙上大口喘气。房间内的交合又开始了，色情、放纵。

“莱奥……”德容默念着这个名字。

他早就动心了，他其实非常想冲进去给那个哭得湿漉漉的Omega一个从舌尖到最后一颗牙齿的深吻。一个月的时间并不长，但心动总是一见钟情。

“进来吧弗兰基，莱奥需要你。”这句话应该被形容成撒旦的蛊惑才对，阿圭罗并不是一个头脑不灵活的运动系男生，在这方面他比德容擅长多了。

弗兰·基德容鬼使神差地走回了属于自己父亲的卧室。他在床边坐下，轻柔地整理好莱奥额上的头发，他还用拇指抹去了莱奥脸颊上的泪。原本他以为莱奥会拒绝他的一切触碰，但莱奥却顺从无比，接受了他的任何所作所为。

莱奥看着弗兰基那双湛蓝的眼眸。他想起了初见弗兰基的那个傍晚，这位拥有美丽金发的年轻绅士，笑着问他，“请问您是在找什么东西吗？”说实话，弗兰基与瓜迪奥拉没有任何相似之处，他完全遗传了他的母亲，那位美丽的荷兰人。他跟瓜迪奥拉不一样，却也同样会让人陷进去。

莱奥是知道自己有多糟糕的，此刻的他浑身是汗，后穴还含着自己拉扯大的男孩的阴茎。可眼前的这个漂亮的年轻Alpha，他的新继子既然愿意给他一个吻，那他也愿意给他更多。

他就是这样当一个不称职的继母的。

唇齿缠绵。莱奥亲手解开了德容的扣子。他握着弗兰基的阴茎上下套弄。身后的阿圭罗在最后一波冲刺中，满足地填满了Omega的肚子。他把莱奥推给了弗兰基，提上裤子离开了这个房间。阿圭罗是执拗的，他并不想跟别人分享莱奥，但他恨莱奥的多情，尽管他同样恨着自己的残忍。他想象不到一个人是得有多无能才能亲手把他的监护人、他的继母、他深深喜爱的Omega推进别人的怀里。可他就是做出了这样混蛋的事情。

“舒服吗？弗兰基？我是不是……”莱奥在照顾Alpha的感受方面似乎比当一个继母更加熟练。他已经高潮了好几次，后穴早就被肏得松软潮湿，可他却依旧想满足这个第一次做爱的年轻人，他甚至在担心屁股夹得不够紧，自己下贱的小穴无法让年轻人畅快。

“很暖、很舒服……”弗兰基的喘息在他的耳畔起伏着，“莱奥……你一定是个精灵……”他亲吻着莱奥的耳朵与侧颈，他并不在乎这几处地方被何人品尝过，他只在乎自己尝到的滋味。

“弗兰基……射在里面吧……”这一夜，莱奥只在瓜迪奥拉成结时敞开了生殖腔，莱奥对这段婚姻唯一的忠贞大概就是保证了那个经过自己的产道生下的孩子，将会是瓜迪奥拉的。然而，此时此刻，他丈夫的另一个亲生子的阴茎正停留在他的身体里，肏干着他。

他已经不敢想象未来。


	3. Chapter 3

瓜迪奥拉出差的日子里，那个为他们的新婚布置妥当的别墅里有了另外两个年轻的主人。

阿圭罗几乎每天都会过来“看望”莱奥，而德容，他回来的次数会更少，但无论最后他怎么抗拒着告诫自己不该碰父亲的Omega，他依旧会爬上莱奥的床。

Omega飘散着甜蜜淫靡味道的房间是最受欢迎的地方。莱奥感到自己像是被关在笼子里的性奴一样，除了被两个年轻、充满精力的男孩玩儿弄以外，他只能无聊地侍弄一下房间里的花草。

“弗兰基……你怎么来了？今天你回来的太早了……”莱奥原本正盯着窗外发呆。那个阳光一样明媚的Alpha几乎是大步冲进了房间，他刚刚在校队踢完足球赛——原本他想要邀请莱奥去看他们的比赛，但是似乎是因为这些过度纵欲，莱奥的身体总是时刻处于发情的状态。

“莱奥！我们赢得了比赛！”他走上去，把莱奥抱紧在怀里，尽管莱奥被瓜迪奥拉标记了，但德容的信息素正告诉他，这应该是他的Omega。

“好了……弗兰基……等一下……”莱奥想要从那个窒息的拥抱中逃开，可是Alpha已经开始吻嗅、亲吻他的腺体，这让他原本还想着保持一丝清明的意识彻底溃败了。莱奥的大腿熟练而充满暗示性地摩擦着男人的性器，告诉对方：我已经准备好了，Omega软熟的小穴随时都能迎接年轻Alpha兴奋的阴茎。

他们倒在沙发上，德容拨开他的衣服，亲吻他的锁骨。

就在这时，一阵凌乱的门铃响了起来。莱奥几乎是立刻就弹坐起来，那个正索取着奖励的Alpha还没有意识过来，直到他感受到了莱奥信息素中的一丝惊恐。

“弗兰基，快！把衣服整理好！”莱奥跳下沙发，他一边用力扯着凌乱的衣领，一边疾步跑向窗子——他要把屋里那明显属于爱欲的甜蜜气息尽快释放出去。

可屋里的味儿还没有散干净，那个一直在按门铃的人似乎是找到了钥匙，随着“咔嚓”一声清响，门开了，门外是拖着几个行李箱，风尘仆仆的瓜迪奥拉。“啊，莱奥，弗兰基。我还以为没人在家呢。”男人环视着四周，似乎并没有发现什么异样。他把行李箱推到一旁，把大衣挂在衣架上。

“弗兰基，时候不早了……你要不要……”可是莱奥是那样的紧张，他害怕瓜迪奥拉发现他们肮脏的小秘密。

“是，我现在就先回去了。晚安，父亲。”说着，德容理解了莱奥的意思。这个年轻的Alpha在自己的长辈面前也感到超乎寻常的压力。他也害怕，如果瓜迪奥拉发现这一切会怎么做，会对那个可怜的Omega做什么？德容目前能做的，只有迅速回避。他收拾了一下自己的书包，提起东西，以他最快的速度离开了。他甚至不敢再看莱奥一眼，好像任何的留恋都将成为偷情的把柄。

家里又只剩下两个人了。

莱奥心虚地走向瓜迪奥拉，他不安地偷看着，但瓜迪奥拉毫不在意。他一如既往，甚至因为出差的事儿向莱奥道了歉。瓜迪奥拉给他的Omega妻子带回来了礼物，还特别地亲自下厨做了丰盛的晚餐。

饭后甜点甜蜜的味道让莱奥终于放下了悬着的心。

唯一的变故是在他们上床睡觉的时候。

莱奥格外多洗了一段时间澡，他要把身上属于另外两个男人的气味全都去掉。他还穿上了他的丝绸睡衣，这件黑色的衣服很衬他白皙的皮肤，刚刚挡住腿根的设计也透露出诱人的撩拨。他走出浴室，瓜迪奥拉正坐在床边享受睡前的热牛奶。莱奥很自然地走过去，把自己的腿搭在瓜迪奥拉腿上，将细腰送进瓜迪奥拉的怀抱。他抬起头，吻上瓜迪奥拉的嘴唇。

莱奥的丈夫对他的示好从善如流，男人放下手中的杯子，用手搂住Omega柔软的脖颈，加深了这个吻。瓜迪奥拉不断欺负着那条甜蜜的小舌，直到莱奥因为缺氧而咳嗽起来。

“嗯……佩普……”莱奥倚在他的Alpha怀里。他感到安心，可却又开始担忧，他想到没有他的陪伴的另外两个Alpha——年轻的男孩儿只能一个人度过寂寞的夜晚。罪恶的念想开始纠缠他，一个坐在丈夫怀里还会想念乱伦的情人的Omega，他实在是无可救药了。

“莱奥，宝贝儿，告诉我，”瓜迪奥拉摩挲着他的后颈，“你脖子后面这个吻痕是哪儿来的？”

冷汗顿时从Omega的脊背上冒了出来，空气变得宁静，就连之前充满了暧昧的卧室都开始寒冷起来。“亲爱的，你一定是看错了……我……”他本能地想要从瓜迪奥拉怀里逃走。但男人用力搂住了他的腰，用手揉捏着他丰满的臀肉。

“别把我当成傻瓜，莱奥。”瓜迪奥拉一边闻着他的腺体一边说着，可他的语气温柔地一如往常，“你和那些小Alpha们快活的事儿，我在和你在一起前就知道了。”

无视怀里Omega的颤抖，瓜迪奥拉把莱奥压在了床上。Alpha的信息素极具压迫感地袭来，几乎让莱奥软的抬不起腿，他绝望地抽泣起来。瓜迪奥拉会怎么对待他又淫乱又背德的不忠妻子？莱奥不敢想象那些惩罚。他只能乖顺地服从瓜迪奥拉此刻的动作，分开双腿让男人的阴茎在他湿滑的小穴上摩擦。

“你和Kun也太明显了，我知道你很大胆，但没想到你会这么大胆。”瓜迪奥拉说着，他用阴茎试探性戳弄甜蜜的穴口，身下的人毫无阻碍地为他张开着。甚至在被审问的时候，他的妻子也会因为被插入而浪叫着祈求更多。

“不是的……呜……佩普……求你……”莱奥的呻吟里混合着恐惧和颤抖。这让瓜迪奥拉格外的心动，Omega像一只受惊的羔羊，他伸出手摸了摸莱奥柔软的头发。但随后，他还是惩罚一般大力抽插起来。

“啊！太快了……佩普……我还没……啊……”莱奥的声音骤然拔高了，他用力扭着腰，那雪白的屁股被性器打的通红。

“可我甚至没有说什么，莱奥。面对着我那和他的继子通奸的爱人。”瓜迪奥拉抬起莱奥的下巴，他没用力，但他需要莱奥看着他的眼睛，“我喜欢你这种大胆的小婊子，你对自己的欲望坦诚的样子像是一只讨食的猫。”

“啊啊！呜……佩普……啊……对不起……”莱奥敏感的身体臣服着，他迫切想要照顾一下自己的前端，但还没等他蹭一下，他就已经被瓜迪奥拉粗暴的动作插射了。

“可是我们结婚了莱奥。我标记了你，你是我的Omega。”瓜迪奥拉用力地，在那高潮着、颤抖着的小穴里，狠狠挺进了柔软的生殖腔。一股热液浇在他的阴茎上，软肉殷勤地服侍起男人的鸡巴，瓜迪奥拉享受着这种服务，低头吻上了莱奥的嘴唇，“你该好好改改坏毛病。离那些不属于你的Alpha远一点。”瓜迪奥拉用力插着那个多汁的器官，从宫口拔出来，再肏回去，“还有，别让我再看到你和德容做这种事儿。你明白对吗？我对你很宽容。”

“啊……哈……佩普……我错了……佩普……啊……”Omega不停摇着头崩溃地叫着，他还没有被肏进过这么深的地方，他感到自己要疯了，彻底臣服于Alpha无度的索取里。

“莱奥，你要学会听话。”说着，瓜迪奥拉继续抽插着。他的速度没有丝毫减慢，不停用力鞭笞着那淫乱的器官，这个不忠不洁的妻子，不管莱奥是不是被他肏得不断高潮。直到Omega快要昏过去，他才用力一顶，将精液深深注入了莱奥的子宫。

他为莱奥收拾干净，随后抱着他的妻子睡了觉。

第二天，当莱奥醒来时，他已经准备好了早餐等着莱奥。Omega小心翼翼地来到餐厅，他还在害怕着昨晚的丈夫。

“别紧张，”瓜迪奥拉走过去，安抚性地亲吻了莱奥的脖子，“我知道你会听话。”

“佩普……”

“我今天会早点回来，以后都会，”瓜迪奥拉将一块美味的松饼送进莱奥的盘子里，“我保证我会多陪陪你。”

莱奥送瓜迪奥拉出了门，瘫坐在沙发上。

他不是没想过会被丈夫发现，但这一刻来的太快了。他真的能处理好跟阿圭罗之间的事吗？他完全不知道那孩子现在在想些什么。

他拨打了Kun的电话，让Kun来一趟，有些事他们需要当面说清楚。

今天是周三，阿圭罗逃了课，他最近一直在肆无忌惮地荒废学业，一接到莱奥的电话，他就迫不及待地去了那座房子。然而莱奥开门时就拒绝了他的拥抱，“Kun，你冷静一些，我想跟你谈谈。”

“谈谈？之前不谈，等瓜迪奥拉回来才谈。是他知道咱俩的事了吧。”Kun轻描淡写两句话就把莱奥最害怕的事说了出来。

“我们必须要停止这层关系。他……什么都知道了。”莱奥说的磕磕巴巴，他必须做出选择，而这个选择绝对不会是Kun。

但Kun却不以为然，“他知道又能怎么样？把你赶出家门？让我退学？他不过就是个教授。大不了这书我不念了。”

“Kun……我之前一直没有告诉你家里的经济情况，我以为我能应付。这两天，我又收到了一张传票。”莱奥把一旁的信封递给了阿圭罗，“你爸爸亲生前曾为一个朋友担保，在银行贷款了6000万欧元，现在这笔还剩400万没有还，而贷款人死了，就该担保人还，银行现在起诉了我们。”

阿圭罗看着那两页文件，“这……这没什么，家里那栋房子还值些钱。”

莱奥绞着手指，“你明明知道，那远远不够……如果我做不到佩普要求的事，他不为我们提供帮助，这笔债务会拖垮你的。”瓜迪奥拉不会让自己的妻子陷入债务的困境，至于Kun，他怎么会友善地对待一个觊觎自己妻子的小Alpha呢。

Kun似乎在被逼往绝境，他无比恼怒，这样不行那样也不行，他得不到莱奥又已经被瓜迪奥拉憎恨上，还突然多了一堆债务，“那德容呢，瓜迪奥拉知道他亲儿子上过你的事了么。”

莱奥拽着衣角，委屈到了极点，“他……他应该也知道了。”

阿圭罗大步上前拽着莱奥把他摔在沙发上，“那他为什么没有跟你离婚，为什么还在容忍你？你这个婊子，你这个吃了丈夫精液又要被他们的儿子肏的贱人，你为了钱一次又一次地朝那些老男人张开双腿，你让他们肏你玩弄你，天底下怎么会有你这样淫荡无耻的荡妇。”

莱奥被贬损地一文不值，“Kun，你不能这样说我……至少……我帮助你父亲抚养你这么多年……我……我从来没有想过要跟你在一起，我原本不想背叛你父亲……”

莱奥说得越多，阿圭罗就越生气，“抚养我？你天天在我面前散发着信息素，深夜一个人自慰，用假鸡巴插自己的后穴。是，你那段时间是没有出去乱搞，但你淫荡地过着每一天。你就是这么抚养我的，你还有脸指责我对你抱有幻想。”

阿圭罗跨坐在莱奥的身上，一只手紧紧钳制着他扭动的身体，然后用另一只手撕扯着莱奥的衣服，他愤怒到了极致，就像一头恐怖的豹子在撕扯他的猎物，“Kun，你要做什么？你放开我。佩普上完课就会回来了，他会看见的！”

“既然他已经知道自己娶了个淫荡的婊子，还会对这些事感到意外吗？你不要再想着威胁我。”他扯下莱奥的裤子，把他的双腿折过来扛在自己肩上。接着又毫不怜惜地把手指插进莱奥的后穴里，狠狠捅了两下，“你永远是湿的，你每天都想着挨肏。”

莱奥挣扎着，“Kun，放过我……求求你……Kun……对不起……你说得对，是我的错，我不该这么下贱……”

阿圭罗扶着自己的阴茎就要捅进来，莱奥却扭动着腰身，躲闪着，“不要……不要再这样……我已经结婚了，他会生气，他会迁怒你，他还会不要我……求求你，Kun……求求你……”

阿圭罗还是第一次见到莱奥态度如此强硬的样子，他俯身咬住莱奥颈侧的腺体，他要莱奥服软，他要莱奥意识到自己到底是属于谁的，“你的心里现在只有他，你只想着那个秃子，那我呢？你有没有想过我？”

莱奥还在反抗，他虽然是个男性，但毕竟是个Omega，在被Alpha啃咬过腺体后，他的力气更小了。Kun毫不费力地就占有了他，他熟练地插入莱奥的小穴，顶到他的前列腺，他对莱奥的身体了如指掌，三两下就把莱奥肏得浑身发软再也没有力气抵抗。他紧紧地抓着莱奥的手腕，压在他的脑袋两侧，完全没有温柔，“Kun……疼……轻一点……”即使被肏过无数次，被这样暴力地插入，也会受不住的，“疼……肚子……Kun……肚子疼……”

莱奥被顶得晕眩，比起快感，疼痛更加强烈，他的尾椎骨在痛，腰也快被折断了。阿圭罗咬着他的腺体，在他的身体里注射着信息素，伶俐的牙齿似乎要把那块皮肉咬下来，而他身下的阴茎在慢慢胀大，似乎要把他的生殖腔顶开，“你在干什么？！Kun，你不能这样……”

莱奥的反抗比刚才还要激烈，Kun正试图标记他，可他距离上次被标记才过了两个星期。Omega的标记只有在一种情况下才会逐渐失效，那就是他的Alpha长期不进入他的身体，不往他的身体里注入信息素。他的第一任丈夫已经去世多年，若非如此，他被瓜迪奥拉标记后就会因排斥反应高烧而死。可他的身体里还有着瓜迪奥拉的标记，他们昨晚才亲密过，Kun的行为无疑是在要他的命。

莱奥挣扎着从他的身下逃离，从沙发上滚下来，“你不能这样对我……”莱奥摸了摸自己的腺体，“这个临时标记……已经足够要我的命了。”他艰难地从地上爬起来，双腿还在打颤。阿圭罗让他害怕，生理上的恐惧在提醒他赶紧离开这里。莱奥捂着脖子，扶着墙走到冰箱，他准备了许多药剂，正是为了这种可怕的状况。

阿圭罗看着莱奥哆哆嗦嗦的从冰箱中拿出一根针管，接着深吸一口气将它扎在自己的脖子上。莱奥把空针管扔在了地上，自己脱力地跪在冰箱前面。

阿圭罗的暴怒因为眼前的情景渐渐平息下来，他的心脏就像被人重击过，内疚造成了窒息感。他怎么会变成这样子，那是他最爱的莱奥，但他又是这样无情这样自私，爱他爱到要杀了他才甘心。

“莱奥。”

“我……没事。你先走吧……我得休息一会，不然会被发现的。”

人们都说发情的Omega最可怕，失去理智只想着一件事。但冲动的Alpha也好不到哪里去，他们会头脑发热，忘记基本的常识，做出可怕的、会要人命的举动。

阿圭罗离开了。莱奥躺在床上休息，药物并非立刻起效，他的身体还是有些烫。他来不及处理身上的痕迹，只希望在佩普回来之前，能把自己收拾干净，把家里整理好。

莱奥醒来时，药物已经起效了，阿圭罗的临时标记已经被药物压了下去。他扶着额坐起来，脑子还是晕乎乎的，还好，他只睡了一个小时。莱奥刚要下床，门突然被推开，“莱奥，你醒了？”

是德容。

“你怎么在这。佩普……回来了吗？”

德容给他端了杯水，他看了看表，“他今天有个研讨会，估计过会就会到家了。”

莱奥木讷地点着头，握着水杯的手依然有些发抖。

“Kun来过？”

莱奥没有立刻回答，尽管德容是个善解人意的年轻人，“我让他生气了……”

“Kun还是想带你离开这里吗？”

莱奥点点头，“也许我不应该这么着急和佩普结婚。我应该再考虑好考虑……”他应该在被阿圭罗禁锢那天就和瓜迪奥拉划清界限，现在，他要如何脱离瓜迪奥拉和阿圭罗之间的任何一个呢，更何况他还有德容。

“弗兰基，你快走吧，昨天佩普回来的时候已经猜到了我和你之间的事……不能把这件事变得更糟糕了。我想，你应该回荷兰，找你的妈妈。”

“莱奥，你不该赶我走，我是他的亲生子，我不会让你难堪的，我会保护你。”德容坐到床边，温柔地将他搂在怀中，“莱奥，我喜欢你……”

德容温柔的拥抱几乎让他再次陷入多情的陷阱，他想拒绝，却知道这个年轻人也不会听自己的话。

“我已经收拾过外面了，我得走了，你先照顾好自己。”

暴力和温柔体贴的对比之下，莱奥想得更多的仍是阿圭罗。他的阿圭罗原本阳光善良活泼，一切都是在他与其他Alpha交往之后才改变。Kun爱他，那份隐秘不伦的爱情也许在他嫁给阿圭罗父亲的那刻起就开始了，这是他犯下的错误，应该他自己弥补。

下午四点，在德容离开后又过了二十分钟，瓜迪奥拉回到家，莱奥坐在卧室的梳妆台前发呆，他甚至没有注意到他的丈夫已经走到他的身边。“莱奥。”他握着莱奥的肩，俯身，在莱奥转头的一刹那亲吻了他的脸颊，“我回来了。”

莱奥尽力扯出一个笑容，“佩普……”他勾上丈夫的脖子站起来，小小的身躯紧紧贴着他，“我好想你……”他有许多委屈，想得到丈夫的理解，他害怕佩普的威严，也同样渴望着他的体贴。

瓜迪奥拉的手在他的身体上游走，他是莱奥的丈夫，如何享用自己的Omega都是他的自由。他揉着莱奥的臀，听他轻哼，“这里也想我吗？”

“想，哪里都在想。”莱奥无法隐藏自己对丈夫的依恋，他的身体已经记住了瓜迪奥拉的信息素，在这样链接面前，他本能地成为了一只可怜的需要疼爱的Omega。与情感的联系不同，他们更加深刻。

瓜迪奥拉将他抱起放在梳妆台上，他脱下莱奥的裤子，替他安慰身前的小东西，“莱奥今天有听话吗？”

没有，他没有听话。

莱奥用腿勾引他，他用脚趾摩擦着瓜迪奥拉的裤子，“你需要检查一下吗？”

瓜迪奥拉微微一笑，“不用。”他将莱奥从梳妆台前抱起，扔在床上。

莱奥撩起自己的衣服，挺起自己的小胸脯。佩普自然不会拒绝这份礼物。他叼着莱奥的乳头，吸吮轻咬，他握着莱奥的胸廓慢慢下滑直至他的腰，很白净，连同那粉红色的阴茎都干干净净地翘在那里。“我听说，Kun今天逃课了，德容也不在学校。”

莱奥没有说话。

“莱奥，我不想扫兴。不过，你应该学会如何去做一个好继母。你年轻、漂亮、善良，是他们离得最、最易得的Omega，可孩子不能总走捷径。”

“佩普……不要伤害Kun……答应我……”

瓜迪奥拉开拓着他的小穴，“那要看你的表现……”

莱奥张开腿夹住瓜迪奥拉的腰，他的丈夫想要他，他自然比对任何人都更加热情。“佩普……莱奥的小穴想要你的肉棒……进来……让我为你怀孕……”

生殖腔高潮比任何高潮都更剧烈，他因高潮痉挛，一股一股地淫水从后穴里流出来。瓜迪奥拉把他的肚子射得满满的，让他看起来就像是一个怀孕两个月的孕妇。他摸了摸莱奥的肚皮，这里早就应该有新生命了，可莱奥却迟迟没有怀孕的迹象。

那些药物有副作用，莱奥自己也知道。

瓜迪奥拉是渴望和莱奥拥有一个孩子的，他们婚前就讨论过这个问题。

身处在一段混乱复杂的感情漩涡中，没有人能过得舒心。莱奥搬走了，家里只剩了阿圭罗一个，这种凄凉冷清让他难以忍受。他把自己关在家里快两个星期了，孤独让他决定重新回到学校上课。

然而他刚进教室就被助教通知，他因为长期缺勤已经被挂科了。接连三四门课都是如此。他终于想起来去看看自己的邮箱。

“劝退通知书。”

自从知道瓜迪奥拉成了莱奥的新丈夫，他就已经不在乎学历了，他只想带着莱奥离开。要不是因为那些可恶的债务。该死的，他们到底是怎么缺钱缺成这样的。

“Kun！等等！”叫住他的是他橄榄球校队的队友，“最近一直联系不上你，教练气得要开除你了。”

“随便吧，我已经被劝退了，也没资格比赛。”

“劝退？不是吧，教练听说你被劝退，特地去跟教务沟通过，我听说他们已经允许你重修了，你没收到消息？”

“什么？”

“你这两天必须来训练，这是最后一次机会。最近职业联盟的球队在选拔球员，你要是能拿个好合同，以后肯定大有前途。你可别再浪费机会了，教练这次是真生气了。”

合同？阿圭罗突然想起来，教练之前好像说过职业球队来选人的事，签约费不少。他虽然只是把橄榄球当爱好，但打得还算不错，说不定真能靠这个挣一笔钱。

跟队友分开后，阿圭罗先给教练打了个电话，尽管被教练劈头盖脸大骂一顿，但好歹让他了解到了职业球队的签约费和薪资，用这些来摆平家里的债务再带着莱奥一起生活可以说是绰绰有余了。现在唯一的问题就是他不能被退学。

他跟教务的老师约了时间见了一面，然而这次会面知道的消息，比签约金更让他震惊。他不用退学了，挂掉的八门课都可以选择重修。而他之所以能获得这一切，不是因为他橄榄球打得好能为校争光，是有人替他动用了关系，还为他捐了个生物实验室。

瓜迪奥拉。

谁知道莱奥用了什么办法才让瓜迪奥拉帮助他。谁稀罕瓜迪奥拉的钱，谁稀罕这个破学校。阿圭罗气急败坏地冲到了瓜迪奥拉的家里。

下午两点，瓜迪奥拉的家里只有莱奥一个人。莱奥为他开了门，却躲得远远的，站在十米之外。“Kun，你……你怎么来了。”

“你不用躲我这么远，我不是来强奸你的，我是来找瓜迪奥拉的。”

“他……他还没有回来。”

莱奥的小心翼翼让他心痛，莱奥从来没有这么跟他疏远过。他走近一步，莱奥就退一步，阿圭罗忍无可忍直接把他压在墙上，“你就这么怕我？”

“我……我怀孕了。医生说，怀孕早期，不能有剧烈的性生活……”

阿圭罗惊讶地张开了嘴巴，莱奥怀孕了，他有了孩子，“你，你竟然没有告诉我。”

“对不起，Kun。我……我怕你生气。”

“那他是谁的孩子？我们三个都跟你做过，也有可能是我的孩子，不是吗？”

莱奥有些哆嗦，“是……是佩普的。”

阿圭罗气得发抖，他一拳砸在了莱奥耳边的墙面上，“你竟然决定为他生孩子，你竟然为他怀孕。你！你竟然真的爱上他了？你不要我了吗？”阿圭罗抱着他，“你说过你爱我。”

“Kun……”这么多年来莱奥一直把阿圭罗当做自己孩子，怎么可能不爱他。

他亲吻着阿圭罗气得通红的耳朵，“Kun，我依然爱你，和你父亲对你的爱一样。”

“不！我不要那种，我要你像当初喜欢我爸爸，像现在喜欢瓜迪奥拉一样，喜欢我。”他扶着莱奥的后脑勺，压着他，亲吻他。他吸吮着莱奥的唇，挑弄着莱奥柔软的舌头，他真想把自己跟莱奥融为一体……

“你要亲吻我的妻子到什么时候呢？”

阿圭罗回过头，瓜迪奥拉就站在他身后不远处。莱奥突然想起来，自己好像没有关门。他绕到阿圭罗的前面，“佩普……我……”

“一个成年的Alpha不该站在Omgea的身后。”

Kun搂着莱奥的肩站到他的身边，“瓜迪奥拉，我是来告诉你的，你的那些施舍我不需要，我要带着莱奥离开这里。”

“离开？你现在带着他离开只会把他弄得遍体鳞伤。”瓜迪奥拉又往前走了两步，“你不在他的身边，他就不用提心吊胆，不用时不时注射那些药剂，他可以怀孕，有一个孩子。你太在乎你自己的想法，却没有关注过莱奥要什么。”

“你没有出现以前，我和莱奥过得很好。”

“有多好？你阻止他跟其他Alpha交欢，让他为了你一个人承受债务。对了，说起债务……”瓜迪奥拉从口袋里拿出一封信，“上次莱奥收到的传票，我已经让律师帮你们解决了。你们不知情，不用承担那400万。”

莱奥接过信函，看了一眼阿圭罗。

阿圭罗没有说话。

“在你有能力跟我争莱奥之前，不要再碰他了。你们校队的机会就很不错，你应该好好把握。兴许哪天，我会为了利益跟你分享我的妻子，就像你当初还是让莱奥跟我结婚一样。”瓜迪奥拉把莱奥从阿圭罗的身边轻轻拉了过来，“话已经说到这了，你可以离开我的家了。”

阿圭罗深深剜了他们一眼，夺门而出。

年轻的Alpha开始租住在郊区一所便宜的平房。他每天除了上课，就是在球场上不知疲倦地训练。而瓜迪奥拉请了半个月的长假，以胜利者的姿态带着妻子到欧洲旅行。

阿圭罗在莱奥和瓜迪奥拉离开的当晚按响瓜迪奥拉家的门铃，他来取走自己的东西。深秋的小城降下一层薄霜，沉沉地压在眉毛上，让阿圭罗看起来苍老了十岁。德容给继兄打开门，眼里的血丝显示他也并不好过。但荷兰男孩儿只是朝继兄点了点头，什么也没有说。阿圭罗走进自己的房间，这里仍然充满了莱奥的痕迹：床边搁着莱奥最喜欢的棉质拖鞋，抽屉里则堆满了他与莱奥的合照。躺椅上堆着几件过分幼稚的T恤衫。他们第一次发生关系后，莱奥近乎讨好地给他买了这些衣服。他不知如何开始收拾，靠着床铺瘫坐下来。

“他们该到酒店了，飞机降落时父亲给我打了电话。”

阿圭罗抬起头，看见德容倚靠在门框上。

“你用不着给我汇报他们的蜜月进展，我没兴趣听，”他讥嘲地说。

德容微微皱起眉头，“你就这么走了？”

“瓜迪奥拉把支票甩在我脸上，难道我还会留在这里被他羞辱？”

“父亲对你已经很宽容。”

“我要的不是他的容忍，我要的是莱奥。”

更深的皱眉。“你做不到的。”

阿圭罗拾起一卷袜子朝德容砸去。

“做你的跟屁虫去吧，弗兰基。”

阿圭罗仅仅取了些现金就离开了那栋房子，正如瓜迪奥拉所期望的再也没有踏入那里一步——他等待着某天夺回本属于自己的东西，而那一天来得很快。

半年后，他被选入职业队。

三年后，他是超级碗冠军。

阿圭罗欣然接受了母校请他回去演讲的邀请。

瓜迪奥拉和莱奥坐在会场的第一排。年长的Alpha已经当上了校长，但外貌还是同以前一样。阿圭罗仅仅瞟了他一眼，眼睛就再也没有离开莱奥苍白的面容。莱奥比记忆中胖了一点儿。他面颊的线条变得柔和，颧骨带着两团淡淡的红晕。莱奥衬衫下的腰身也不像从前那样细瘦了，而罪魁祸首——他和瓜迪奥拉的那个男孩，正坐在两人中间。Omega 低头整理着男孩的衣领，比阿圭罗见过的任何时候都更像一个合格的母亲，那双圆亮的眼睛还是和从前一样温柔、胆怯。

阿圭罗毫不避讳地盯着莱奥，直到他终于放下了儿子的衣领。但莱奥仍然没有看向他，反而躲闪着继子的目光。阿圭罗发现瓜迪奥拉在座位下安抚地拍着莱奥的手背。

没关系，莱奥迟早会看他的。

他顺利地完成了演讲，看着瓜迪奥拉朝自己走来，露出职业性的笑容：“塞尔吉奥，真是精彩的演讲。”

阿圭罗握住瓜迪奥拉递出的手，注意力却放在莱奥身上。莱奥站在瓜迪奥拉身后，垂着眼睛，双手交缠。

“这是莱奥，你们认识，”瓜迪奥拉平静地说。

阿圭罗朝莱奥张开手，迫使后者像只受惊的兔子般从丈夫身后钻出来、接受他的礼节。他搂住莱奥的肩，在对方冰凉的面颊上落下两个轻吻。

“你还是和以前一样好闻。”

莱奥猛地颤抖了一下，几乎从阿圭罗的怀抱里挣脱出去。他一定又在流水儿了，阿圭罗想。他放开莱奥，看着Omega窘迫地退到丈夫身后。

“塞尔吉奥，你现在可是不少年轻人的偶像呢。我想邀请你我与我们共进晚餐，正好今晚弗兰基也会回来。”

“听着很棒，莱奥，你也希望我去吗？”

莱奥猛地抬起眼睛，“当然……”

“那我就不能不去了。”阿圭罗露出一个微笑。

一小时后，他们共同驱车前往了瓜迪奥拉的别墅，赴宴的还有阿圭罗从前的教练和几位老师，只是德容并没有像瓜迪奥拉承诺的那样出现在饭桌上。瓜迪奥拉去打了个电话，解释德容是因为飞机延误而耽搁了。酒过三巡，莱奥仍然将全副精力摆在儿子身上，一会摆弄他的口水巾，一会调整儿童座椅的固定带，惹得客人们纷纷称赞他是位细心的母亲。阿圭罗听着只想冷笑。

“我以前住在这里的时候，莱奥也很照顾我，”他接话道。

客人们纷纷露出好奇的神情。“真的吗，佩普？你们家住过这么好的学生，竟然都不跟我们说。”一位教授问。

阿圭罗用余光注意着莱奥的神态。莱奥攥紧了餐巾，垂眼盯着桌面。年轻的Alpha意有所指地继续说下去，“当然了，莱奥方、方、面、面、都对我很好，现在想起来真有些怀念。”

“真是个好房东啊，莱奥。”

莱奥勉强笑了笑。

阿圭罗也跟着客人们笑。他知道瓜迪奥拉一定会留他住下，等到晚宴结束，莱奥就是他的。“我等不及要和你们多‘叙旧’了。”他说。

莱奥果然在晚饭后领他上楼。迫不及待地，他将莱奥压在走廊的墙上。

“Kun，不要……”Omega拒绝的声音还是像从前那样绵软，落在阿圭罗耳里，更像欲拒还迎。

“什么不要？”阿圭罗低头吻着他纤细白皙的脖颈，“我等了四年。你这小荡妇也好久没有被人滋润过了吧。”

“佩、佩普对我很好，他还在楼下……求求你，别在这……”

Omega的哀求没能换来饶恕，长久的渴望和等待早已耗光了阿圭罗的理智。他胡乱撕扯着莱奥的卡其裤，探入其中，摸到一手潮湿。

“不是说他对你很好么？”

大手揉搓着丰满的臀肉，莱奥只能断断续续地挤出回答，“对不起……嗯……”

“为什么要道歉？你本来就该是我的。”

莱奥混乱地摇着头，阿圭罗压迫性的气息让他难以思考。四年前的男孩长大了，鼓胀的肌肉几乎要崩开衬衫，浓烈的信息素更是让他只能啜泣着臣服。阿圭罗轻松地用一只胳膊将莱奥架在墙上，另一只手揉捏着继母的腰臀。“Kun，啊……轻一点……”大股的淫液从腺体里涌出，将小穴沾染得温热绵软，准备好承受一个强大的Alpha。阿圭罗顺势低下头，咬住莱奥的耳朵，火热的舌尖探入耳洞，模仿着交合的动作进进出出。酸痒酥麻混合着奇异的快感直冲下身，让莱奥几乎站不住。

“不要急……”Alpha低声劝慰道，勾起莱奥那条可爱的棉质内裤，手指探向他的小穴。

“Kun……哦……”

湿透的布料被拨到一边，带着薄茧的手指摩挲着穴口。莱奥剧烈地颤抖起来，理性在阿圭罗浪潮般的攻势下逐渐迷失。

“真是一幕好剧。”

阿圭罗感到心脏猛地一颤。回过头，瓜迪奥拉正站在楼梯顶端。莱奥在他身下挣扎着穿上衣服。

一切都与四年前一样，但他却与四年前不同。

“是好剧，却不是第一次上演。”

“上一次你走了，这次打算怎么演呢？”

阿圭罗耸耸肩，“我不知道。或许我会告发你的妻子在我未成年时勾引我，你会身败名裂。”他紧紧盯着瓜迪奥拉，观察他对威胁的反应。

瓜迪奥拉眯起眼睛。他的神情似笑非笑，仿佛对这一切早有预料，“那我还有什么好说呢。”

阿圭罗放开莱奥，没有在他的丈夫面前继续，“莱奥，你该把毛巾送到我的房间。”他转头望向瓜迪奥拉，“尽宾主之谊。佩普，你说对吧。”


End file.
